


Jealousy

by kiiriminna



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiriminna/pseuds/kiiriminna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is going to visit his old friend, and Tony is not at all happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me all possible grammar mistakes! This is my very first fanfic, and I know it's nothing special, but I hope you will all enjoy it.

”I’m leaving now, Tony!”

When he got no answer, Loki turned to look back. Tony was sitting on sofa, playing with the ice-cubes in a glass of whiskey his was holding, and staring at the wall. The expression on his face was one that could only be called sulking.

“Tony?” Loki asked, little bit worried now.

“I still think that you should not go.”

“Tony, I thought we talked about this already!” Loki said, starting to feel himself growing frustrated. “You know I haven’t been able to met Victor in ages, with him being a bad guy and me dating a superhero. He’s visiting Latverian embassy only today, so of course I’m going!”

“I don’t trust him.”

“Tony, he’s not trying to coax me to turn back to my villainous ways, if that’s what you are –“

“WHAT I’m WORRIED about is he trying to GET IN YOUR PANTS!”

Loki was startled. “Tony, Doom is not gay, how many times do I have to tell you this?! He’s not gay, and even if he was, I would NOT be his type.”

“You seemed to be his type just fine when you were working together”, Tony growled.

“Anthony!”

“Well, I just don’t trust him!”

“What about me, then? You still do trust me, thought?” Loki asked. He hated the fact that there still was something fragile in his voice when he asked that, even after all these three years they had been together. Tony obviously heard it too, because his answer came very fast.

“Of course! Loki, trust you with all my life…”

“Then trust me with this: I love you. Only you, even though you are acting like a total jerk right now… and me being Victor’s type or not doesn’t change a thing.”

Tony had courtesy to look chastised. “…I’m sorry, Loki. I just… well, I know you and Doom have been friends far longer you and me, and I… I feel jealous.”

“Oh really? I didn’t notice at all”, Loki remarked, smiling playfully.

Tony grinned. “Yeah, I was being stupid. Forgive me?”

“Always.” Loki leaned down to press a kiss to Tony’s lips, the gesture that was received with great enthusiasm. Finally Loki broke the kiss, drawing a sound of dismal from Tony’s lips, and stepped back with big smile on his face.

“Goodbye, darling. Victor and I will take couple of drinks and talk about good old times, and then I will come back to you. And”, Loki added, his smile now turning seductive, “if you behave like a good boy while I’m gone, you will be deservedly rewarded.”

Tony’s grin grew bigger. At least he now had something to wait for…


End file.
